


We don't run

by velkhar



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/pseuds/velkhar
Summary: Сэму не нужен был напарник, но без Лу на маршрутах стало слишком одиноко.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	We don't run

**Author's Note:**

> Это должен был быть кроссовер с Journey, но всё пошло не туда. И я, конечно, мог бы оставить интригу в шапке, но тут всё понятно с самого начала, так что :D
> 
> Герои тупые. Да, сейчас я это понимаю, но когда писал, мне казалось, что это весело. Хотя на "Юмор" в жанрах все же не натянул.
> 
> Не сонгфик, но название спёр у Bon Jovi.

Остановиться было странно и даже немного страшно. Хотя понял Сэм это не сразу. 

За полгода жизни вне капсулы Лу окрепла, набрала в весе и превратилась во вполне упитанного и довольного ребёнка. Смеялась часто, корчила рожицы и обожала бывать за пределами бункера. Казалась совершенно обычным ребенком, если бы не кошмары. Лу не могла рассказать, что ей снится, только лапотала что-то сквозь рёв и хватала крохотными пальчиками руку Сэма.

Сэм — большой. Сэм защитит. Всегда защищал, правда ведь?

В первый раз он сбежал через семь месяцев. Набрал «экстренный» номер в терминале, впихнул ждавшему их на пороге лаборатории Дэдмену счастливую от долгожданной встречи Лу, буркнул, что ему срочно нужно доставить груз выживальщику по соседству, впрыгнул в курьерский комбинезон и был таков.

К концу пути — короткий маршрут, занявший едва ли пять часов туда и обратно, — его внутренности выворачивало от лютой тоски. Хуже было только когда Дэдмен забирал Лу, чтобы «настроить», укрепить её связь с миром мертвых. Всего несколько дней врозь, но Сэм боялся, что к концу разлуки свихнётся от одиночества. 

В лаборатории он первым делом стащил с себя грязный комбинезон, подхватил дочку на руки, услышал её смех и наконец-то спокойно вдохнул.

А через неделю вновь звонил Дэдмену.

Да, он сбегал и совершенно не гордился этим. Просто чтобы дышать полной грудью, ему нужно было задерживать дыхание. Старая привычка, оставшаяся со времён путешествий через зоны Тварей.

В этот раз всё шло наперекосяк. Горный маршрут, выживальщик с тяжёлым характером, перепутавший заказы и развернувший Сэма с середины восхождения на особо крутой склон, потом долгая дорога от гор к убежищу Режиссера. К вечеру Дэдмен спросил, ждать ли Сэма на ужин, получил в ответ раздраженные ругательства и со вздохом сообщил, что Локни просит его приехать в Горный. Раз Сэм задержится, то он возьмёт Лу с собой, а завтра сам завезёт её в бункер. 

Пару минут после разговора Сэм тупо пялился на горизонт, пока выкручивающая кишки тоска не впилась в подреберье змеиными зубами. Он зашипел, растёр солнечное сплетение и сплюнул. Хотел свободы — получай с разворота.

На равнине за Распределителем к Югу от Озёрного узла всегда стояла жара, нарастающая к центральной её части и мерцающая душным маревом по краям. По знакомой тропке Сэм спустился в расщелину, привычно похлопал МУЛовскую вешку — раньше они вызывали раздражение, сейчас же какую-то ироничную ностальгию. Сколько уже пройдено этих вешек, не сосчитать. 

Одрадек отразил сигнал сканера, и почти сразу наверху раздались крики и электрический треск.

Что за?..

Топот ног по каменистой земле, посыпавшийся песок, и на голову Сэму свалился перепуганный курьер. Заметив под собой человека — Сэм смачно выругался, — он зашипел, попытался боднуться лбом, но получил тычок локтем под дых и с хрипом обмяк.

Топот МУЛов приближался. Сэм за шкирку затащил курьера в ближайшую выемку в скале и активировал голограмму.

Парень совладал со сбившимся от удара дыханием, попытался вывернуться из хватки, но Сэм пригнул его голову и сурово шепнул:

— Тихо!

Курьер замер. Мимо пронеслись два МУЛа, с равнины слышались голоса их товарищей.

Сэм коротко глянул на индикатор заряда — минут на пятнадцать ещё хватало, — и разжал ладонь, отпуская курьера. Тот, почуяв свободу, с облегчением размял шею, но дёргаться не стал. Даже не отодвинулся, только бросил на Сэма странный взгляд исподлобья. Всё равно под серой балаклавой заметны были только яркие голубые глаза со светлыми ресницами.

Когда шаги и голоса стихли, Сэм, выждав для верности ещё пару минут, отключил голограмму и поднялся на ноги. 

— Пошли. 

Курьер то ли фыркнул, то ли хмыкнул, но послушно потрусил следом, поднимая голову на осыпающиеся сверху мелкие камешки.

На перекрестке троп они остановились. 

— Тебе куда? 

Курьер помедлил с ответом, растёр шею. 

— К Старьевщику.

Сэм кивнул. 

— По пути. Держись рядом. 

До границы территории МУЛов добрались без происшествий. Курьер не отставал, не спотыкался, двигался тихо и один раз даже затянул Сэма за камни, пряча от патрульного грузовика. 

— Крутая примочка, — болтать он начал, едва они обошли сигнальную вешку. На вопросительно приподнятые брови активировал свой одрадек и многозначительно покрутил "пальцами". — Голограмма. Полезная штука. А что-нибудь ещё изобразить можешь? Или только камень? И спасибо. Меня Питер зовут. Тебе тоже к Старьевщику? Пошли вместе, а? Надоело уже одному шататься, скука смертная. У тебя лицо знакомое, кстати, мы раньше не встречались? Кажется, я тебя где-то видел...

— Меня зовут Сэм. Сэм Портер Бриджес. И нет, я не иду к Старьевщику. Нам просто по пути. 

Питер округлил глаза и, как показалось Сэму, слишком наигранно переспросил:

— Погоди, тот самый Сэм? Герой Америки? Великий доставщик? — так и не дождавшись ответа, он восхищённо выдохнул: — Расскажу своим — не поверят. 

***

Отвязаться от болтливого попутчика не удалось даже на развилке. Он догнал Сэма по тросам, как раз когда тот прочувственно матерился на горячую струю пара, неожиданно вырвавшуюся из-под земли и, по ощущениям, оставившую его без растительности на лице. 

Сначала Сэм услышал характерный звук рассекаемого воздуха и стук приземлившихся на каменистую почву ботинок и только потом чуть запыхавшееся: 

— Ну ты и шустрый, Сэм! Я понять не мог, почему все рассказывают, что видели тебя одновременно в десятке мест, а ты просто... 

— Чего ты хочешь? 

Питер запнулся. Словно бы съежился, отвёл взгляд в сторону, грустно хмыкнул: 

— Я же сказал. Остался без напарника, а одному одиноко, — помедлил ещё немного и как-то совсем уж затравленно спросил: — Прогонишь? 

Сэм тоже ответил не сразу. Провёл у себя по груди ладонью — там, где на старом костюме оставались крепления для капсулы ББ, — пощупал лицо, находя пальцами брови, ресницы и бородку. На месте, не сожгло. Да и не могло сжечь: паром же ошпарило, а не огнём. 

Раньше чем через сутки он домой не вернется. А когда вернётся, ни Лу, ни Дэдмена в бункере не будет. Только пустая люлька с гирляндой детских побрякушек над ней. Так какого чёрта? 

— Я длинные маршруты не беру. Если хочешь сделать крюк до Старейшины — пошли вместе. 

Глаза Питера загорелись, и Сэм был уверен, что под маской он улыбнулся. 

— Да хоть до Южного, чувак. Главное, что не один. 

***

Ночь настигла их на всё той же злополучной равнине. Сэм надеялся добраться до Распределителя до темноты, но набежавшие с закатом облака затемнили и без того густой вечерний сумрак, а потом и браслет Бриджес — взломанный подарок Локни — заверещал, что вот-вот начнётся гроза. Темпоральная. 

С последними лучами солнца поднялся ветер, и через минуту с неба хлестали ртутные в свете фонариков одрадеков струи дождя. Мир расколола первая молния. 

Курьерская база замаячила впереди, словно дар богов. От облегчения Сэм споткнулся и, не поймай его Питер за локоть, точно разбил бы нос и колени. Он прохрипел какую-то благодарность, но курьер отмахнулся и потащил его вперёд. 

Они уже активировали лифт, и платформа начала медленно опускаться, когда у Сэма перехватило дыхание, и по всему телу прошлась волна ледяных мурашек. Питер рядом судорожно вздохнул — и створки над их головами сомкнулись.

В полумраке гаража они встретились взглядами.

— Пронесло. 

Питер медленно кивнул. 

Сэм спрыгнул с платформы. Закинул контейнеры с грузом и экипировкой в хранилище, посторонился, уступая место Питеру, и прошёл в жилое помещение. Хотелось, как обычно, не раздеваясь, упасть на постель и отключиться на ближайшую пару часов, проснуться, кое-как переодеться и уснуть ещё на столько же. Но в этот раз он путешествовал с попутчиком, и это было бы... невежливо? 

В небольшом холодильнике стопкой лежали герметичные коробки полуфабрикатов — Сэм вытащил парочку, с сомнением покрутил в руках и бросил разогреваться. Всё лучше, чем криптобиоты. 

Выползший из гаража Питер притих: сел на краешек кровати, упёрся локтями в колени и задумчиво рассматривал собственные руки. Ни капюшон, ни балаклаву снимать не торопился.

— Всё в порядке? 

От вопроса он чуть вздрогнул, прохрипел что-то невнятное — прокашлялся и повторил громче:

— Твари... Давно с ними не сталкивался. Отвык, — он неопределённо повёл ладонью, не уточняя, от чего именно отвык. 

Сэм понимающе кивнул и допытываться не стал.

Наверху бушевала буря. Терминал барахлил, сквозь помехи удалось выцепить неутешительный прогноз: дождь будет лить до утра. Не смертельно, но неприятно. 

Отправив короткое сообщение Дэдмену, Сэм наконец-то стянул с себя экзоскелет и комбинезон, умылся холодной водой. Привычно скорчил рожицу перед зеркалом, но вместо такой же привычной порции лайков от Лу, получил тихий смешок.

— Ты забавный, Сэм Портер Бриджес.

— А ты так всю ночь просидеть собрался? 

Питер осмотрел себя от груди до ног, словно только заметил, во что одет, неохотно поднялся с кровати. 

— Я в душ. Не против?

— Валяй, — Сэм оттолкнулся от раковины. — Разбудишь, если усну. 

Они с Питером чуть не столкнулись плечами: парень резко шарахнулся в сторону и замер перед душем. Сэм вышел на кухню, чтоб не смущать курьера. Налил в пластиковую кружку кипятка, бросил какой-то неопознанный пакетик — в нос сразу ударил запах фруктов — и осторожно пригубил напиток. Получилось слишком сладко, но сойдёт. 

А где-то за грозовым фронтом Лу ждала его возвращения. 

В груди противно заныло, Сэм уткнулся в кружку и, сделав большой глоток, сморщился. 

Он скучал. Меньше суток прошло, как он чмокнул Лу на прощание в лоб, меньше суток, как выскочил в предрассветный туман. Меньше суток — но с утра он думал, что вечером будет укладывать дочь спать, а не застрянет посреди темпоральной бури в компании едва знакомого курьера и кружащих над крышей базы Тварей. 

Ещё один глоток сладкой бурды — то ли в наказание, то ли чтобы отвлечься. 

Из комнаты наконец-то донёсся шум воды. Сэм расценил это за разрешение вернуться. 

Одежду Питер неаккуратной кучей свалил прямо возле душа. Поверх курьерского комбинезона лежала балаклава — её явно стянули в последнюю очередь, словно Питер боялся, что Сэм ворвётся в комнату и увидит его лицо. Что за глупость. 

Сэм невольно поднял взгляд и уставился на высокую стройную фигуру за полупрозрачным стеклом. Он мог назвать много причин, почему люди прячут своё лицо. Последствия темпорального дождя, шрамы, собственная личность... 

Питер со спины казался нормальным. Обычным. Короткие русые волосы из-за воды выглядели темнее, необычной формы уши забавно топорщились. На широких плечах проступали отметины от рюкзака — Сэм и сам не расставался с такими, когда всерьёз брался за работу курьера и таскал на спине огромные грузы. 

Опускать взгляд ниже Сэм не рискнул, а когда Питер повернул голову, и стал заметен острый, заросший густой щетиной подбородок, и вовсе отвернулся. Не его дело.

Примостив чай — или что это была за сладкая дрянь, — на стол, Сэм упал на кровать и широко зевнул. Он же попросил Питера его разбудить? Он не помнил точно, но, кажется, попросил. Ну, или сам проснётся, когда курьер вылезет из душа. Услышит ведь, что вода стихла. Наверняка.

С этими мыслями Сэм закрыл глаза.

***

Питера тоже мучили кошмары. 

От отчаянного протяжного крика Сэм дёрнулся, чуть не падая с кровати. Приглушённый ночной свет замигал, среагировав на резкое движение, а Сэм схватил завернувшегося с головой в одеяло курьера, кое-как выпутал, тряхнул за плечи. Питер распахнул глаза — шальные, испуганные, — моргнул пару раз, фокусируя взгляд, вцепился в балаклаву, которую опять натянул на себя перед сном, и только убедившись, что она на месте, расслабился. Вдохнул, выдохнул и лбом уткнулся Сэму в плечо — тот даже отстраниться не успел.

— Спасибо. И прости меня. 

От прикосновения по коже побежали мурашки. Сэм рвано втянул ртом воздух. Он хотел отодвинуться, ему нужно было отодвинуться, потому что от близкого контакта, от нарушения личного пространства — не случайного, не вынужденного, не добровольного, — внутренности приготовились вывернуться удушающей паникой. 

К счастью, Питер отодвинулся сам. Прижал запястья к глазам, замер, сгорбившись и подтянув колени к груди. 

— Ты бы маску снял, — свой голос Сэм поначалу и не узнал. Пришлось откашляться. — Душно. Я не буду смотреть. 

Питер медленно опустил руки, поднял голову. Глаза его в тусклом свете казались тёмно-синими, а светлые ресницы слиплись от слёз. В довершение он ещё и шмыгнул носом, окончательно превращаясь в глазах Сэма в перепуганного мальчишку. 

— Если я решу снять маску, — а вот голос его, вопреки всему, звучал хоть и приглушенно, но до невозможности ехидно. — То обещаю, ты будешь первым, кто узнает моё лицо. Сэм Портер Бриджес.

По спине побежали мурашки, будто Сэм оказался в зоне Тварей. Какого чёрта только что...

— Ты как хочешь, а я пошёл завтракать, — Питер душераздирающе зевнул. — После той дурости, что мне снилась, спать дальше совершенно не хочется. Представляешь, там был гигантский криптобиот, который пожирал вылетающих из Шва людей и голосом Бриджет говорил, что это — его дар человечеству. Жуть, скажи?.. А где ты вчера нашёл тот чай? Стоял у тебя на столике. Я всю кухню перерыл...

Наваждение рассеялось. Сэм расслабился и закатил глаза. 

В конце концов, какое ему дело до чужих тайн и кошмаров. Со своими бы разобраться.

Всё равно у Старейшины их дороги разойдутся навсегда. 

***

— Бриджес! Какое совпадение!

От внезапного в пустом распределителе оклика Сэм вздрогнул, едва не выронив тяжеленный контейнер с металлами. В последний момент чьи-то руки в силовых перчатках подхватили его с другой стороны и помогли взгромоздить на конвейерную ленту. Выдохнув, Сэм поднял взгляд.

Питер счастливо улыбался: от своей дурацкой балаклавы он так и не избавился и по-прежнему прятал лицо за плотной серой тканью, но яркие голубые глаза сияли такой искренней радостью, что — чёрт — Сэм не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. 

— Шпионишь за мной? 

— Конечно, мне же больше заняться нечем, — Питер хохотнул и кивнул на забитый контейнерами грузовик: — Помочь?

Сэм пожал плечами.

— Помоги. 

За месяц, прошедший с их первой и, как думал Сэм, последней встречи, Питер сделался будто бы ещё болтливее. Говорил он, на удивление много, но по делу: поделился, что к Горному проложили новый маршрут, пожаловался на лагерь МУЛов к западу от Озёрного, зато и порадовался, что старый лагерь в нескольких километрах южнее разогнала служба охраны Бриджес. Сэм слушал внимательно, не прерывал, мотал на ус. 

— Куда направляешься сейчас? — Питер спросил будто бы невзначай и будто бы безразлично, выставил на конвейер последнюю партию металлов. Заглянул в кузов грузовика и застонал: в глубине громоздилось несколько рядов смол. — Тебе никто не говорил, что можно брать заказы объемом поменьше, чтобы не надорваться?

— Так быстрее, — Сэм перекинул ему первый контейнер.

— Ага, быстрее, а потом ни сидеть, ни лежать не можешь, — Питер легко поймал груз, выложил на ленту и развернулся за следующим. — И всё-таки?..

— Домой, — поднять контейнер, перекинуть Питеру, взяться за новый. 

— Отсыпаться, а? — схватил, выложил, приготовился ловить. — Как насчет небольшой прогулки до Метеостанции? Подышим горным воздухом, потравим друг другу байки, покатаемся на воздушных транспортёрах?

— Не в этот раз, — поднять, перекинуть, взяться. — Меня дочка ждёт. 

Контейнер с грохотом отлетел от металлического пола. Питер выругался, а Сэм едва удержался от нового броска, сбившись с заданного ритма.

— Извини, отвлекся, — Питер осмотрел контейнер со всех сторон и аккуратно пристроил рядом с другими. Тряхнул головой и кивнул, показывая, что готов продолжать. — Не знал, что у тебя есть ребенок. 

Сэм помедлил, но в этот раз Питер не считал ворон и цепко схватил груз. 

— Её зовут Лу, — голос всегда звучал слишком мягко, когда он говорил ней. — Луиза. Ей семь месяцев. 

Смолы и впрямь казались бесконечными: к концу подходил только второй ряд, ещё пять скалились кольцами на жёлтых боках. Монотонный ритм — поднять, перекинуть, взяться, — усыплял, а Питер неожиданно притих. Расстроился что ли, что Сэм отказался идти с ним на маршрут? 

— И кто счастливая мать? — вопрос был внезапным и звучал так настороженно, что теперь уже Сэм чуть не выронил контейнер. — Эй, осторожнее!

— Кто бы говорил, — он швырнул смолы и остановился, переводя дыхание. — Её нет. Мы одни. 

Остаток выгружали в молчании. 

Активировав терминал, Сэм обернулся к Питеру и невзначай проговорил:

— Я выйду на новый маршрут через пару дней. Оставь свою почту, напишу. Будет возможность — присоединишься. 

Питер тяжело втянул воздух — звук из-за балаклавы получился пугающим, — и кивнул. 

— Я пришлю тебе открытку с обратным адресом. И буду ждать ответа, — он подмигнул, закинул на плечи рюкзак со снаряжением и грузом и, насвистывая, зашагал к выходу. Сэм чуть усмехнулся. 

Рейтинг доставки, несмотря на значительные повреждения одного контейнера, был максимальным. 

***

— Ничего, что я опять?..

— Мне только в радость, Сэм, — Дэдмен, сбежавший от свалившихся ему на голову стажёров и явившийся в их маленький бункер во плоти, ойкнул, когда Лу растопыренной ладошкой хлопнула его по щеке. — Ты же знаешь, не будь ты моим другом, я оставил бы принцессу себе. 

— Дэдмен...

— Мы бы целыми днями играли, охотились на криптобиотов, изучали криптобиотов и вовсе бы не скучали по какому-то там Сэму...

— Отдай мне Лу. 

Дэдмен поудобнее перехватил девочку, а та повернулась и показала Сэму язык. 

— Прости, друг, до заката это мой ребёнок, — Дэдмен засмеялся и кивнул на дверь. — Чем раньше доставишь груз, тем раньше вернёшься и спасешь свою принцессу от страшного ходячего мертвеца. 

Сэм покачал головой и ещё раз проверил крепления на костюме. Дэдмен уже забыл о его существовании и ворковал что-то над Лу, а та заливисто смеялась. Совершенно никаких поводов для ревности, точно. 

Усмехаясь, Сэм подхватил с прикроватного столика банку энергетика и вышел на поверхность.

Питер в своей привычной балаклаве сидел на большом валуне близ пригорка. Услышав, что дверь бункера открылась, он вздёрнул голову и приветственно махнул рукой и одрадеком разом. Фигляр. 

— Я уже решил, ты передумал, — вставать с камня он не спешил, явно пригревшись на солнце и щурясь, как большой довольный кот. — Симпатичный бункер, кстати. Специально место искал, чтоб другие курьеры ноги переломали?

— Я не рассчитывал, что тут будут ходить другие курьеры. 

— Ну я же и говорю: специально. 

Уточнять, что с другой стороны склона есть широкая удобная тропа, по которой вполне проедет и грузовик, не то что пройдёт один курьер, Сэм не стал. 

Потянувшись, Питер всё-таки спрыгнул на землю, хотел хлопнуть Сэма по плечу, но в последнюю секунду отвёл руку.

— Итак? Куда держим путь? На восток? На юг? В горы?

— Боласган есть?

— О-о-о, — глаза Питера восторженно округлились. — Мы идём охотиться на МУЛов? Ты меня балуешь, Бриджес.

Сэм покачал головой, пристраивая банку энергетика рядом с фляжкой. Энтузиазм Питера вызывал опасения. 

— Лучше бы всё сделать по-тихому. 

— О, не волнуйся, Сэмми, — он подмигнул. — Мы прошмыгнём незаметно, как мышки.

***

Хохочущего и отчаянно хромающего Питера из лагеря МУЛов Сэму пришлось вытаскивать на своём горбу. Дюжина связанных бандитов на разные голоса ругалась и призывала на головы курьеров всевозможные проклятья, рюкзак Питера был доверху забит похищенными грузами, а фотоаппарат, за которым и собирался изначально Сэм, грустно смотрел на мир разбитой линзой. К счастью, в почтовом ящике нашлись съемные объективы, что могло компенсировать повреждения... Сэм на это надеялся. 

— Не грустите, мальчики, как-нибудь обязательно повторим! — Питер вывернулся, едва не уронив и себя, и Сэма, а МУЛы ответили нестройным воем. Сэм хорошенько тряхнул курьера и выдохнул:

— Придурок. 

— Эй! — от возмущения Питер забылся, наступил на раненную ногу и, ойкая, запрыгал на другой. — Это не я свалился в центр их лагеря со скалы!

Сэм сморщился. Да, неловко получилось. Думается, МУЛы тоже удивились. 

— Мог бы просто подождать, пока меня оттащат в сторону, и я приду в себя, а не бросаться защищать мой труп с боласганом наперевес. 

— Ох, Сэмми-бой, ты ранишь меня в самое сердце моих благородных порывов. Захочешь раз в жизни сделать что-то хорошее, так тебя непременно отчитают. Где в этом мире справедливость?

МУЛовские вешки остались позади, но до ближайшей базы пришлось бы тащиться больше километра, а Питер и так с каждым шагом ступал всё тяжелее и громко пыхтел во встроенный респиратор. Нужно было остановиться. 

— Сядь, — Сэм подкрепил слово делом и легонько толкнул Питера в грудь, усаживая на ближайший высокий валун. Курьер с готовностью упал на камень и блаженно вытянул пострадавшую ногу. 

— Лучшая секунда этого дня. 

Снять с Питера ботинок оказалось задачей непростой: на каждое движение курьер шипел, морщился и просил быть нежнее. Сэм успел всерьёз испугаться, что с ногой случилось что-то серьёзное, но, стянув вслед за ботинком носок, выдохнул. 

— Кто-то слишком любит драматизировать.

— Мне правда больно, Сэм.

Ну что ты будешь с ним делать. 

Сэм осторожно ощупал чуть припухшую лодыжку, всунул Питеру чудом уцелевшую после падения банку энергетика и полез в свою походную аптечку. Благо, зная состояние горных маршрутов, всегда таскал с собой охлаждающий спрей и эластичные бинты.

— Тебе не обязательно возиться со мной, — пробурчал Питер, когда Сэм устроился на земле и удобнее перехватил его ногу. — Я и сам могу. 

— Ты вообще самостоятельный, я заметил. 

Неожиданно Питер захохотал, откидывая подбородок и подставляя маску солнечным лучам. Сэм удивлённо моргнул. Что он такого сказал?

— Можешь представить что-нибудь более ироничное, Бриджес? Разобраться с толпой МУЛов, не получив ни царапины, но подвернуть ногу, испугавшись твоей окровавленной рожи. 

Сэм замер с занесенным баллончиком спрея и с сомнением переспросил:

— Мне извиниться?

Питер опустил голову, и глаза у него сейчас были тёплые-тёплые, даром, что ярко-голубые.

— Давай просто ты не будешь умирать в моей компании, ладно? Мне хватило. 

Обещать Сэм не мог. Он и сегодня-то умирать не планировал.

— Я постараюсь. 

Но, кажется, Питера устроил и такой ответ. 

***

На нём всё заживало, как на собаке. Уже через неделю Питер, как ни в чём не бывало, скакал вокруг бункера Сэма, засыпая его почту слёзными просьбами выйти на маршрут. 

— Я не утащу эту гору мебели в одиночку! — он бесстыже сверкал глазами, показывая на кучу контейнеров, которые не надорвался каким-то чудом донести к убежищу Сэма. Наверняка использовал воздушный транспортёр, а потом припрятал его где-то поблизости. — Ты не можешь бросить товарища в беде, Сэмюэль. 

— Ты же помнишь, что у меня дочь? — брови Питера сложились вопросительным домиком. — Восьмимесячная дочь, которую я не могу оставить одну. 

Судя по разочарованному стону, Питер не помнил. 

— Я идиот.

— Определённо, — Сэм развернулся и через плечо бросил: — Подожди здесь.

Шанс был небольшим, но...

Лу мирно посапывала в кроватке и просыпаться в ближайшие часы не планировала, поэтому Сэм старался действовать очень тихо, касаясь висящего в углу зонтика. Фрэджайл появилась с лёгким хлопком.

— Сэм? Всё в порядке?

— Можешь посидеть с Лу? 

Она несколько раз моргнула. 

— Мне нужно выйти на маршрут. Ненадолго, — чёрт, он ведь даже не спросил, куда именно Питеру нужно доставить мебель. Оставалось надеяться, что заказчик действительно обосновался неподалёку. — Дэдмен не сможет явиться так скоро. А ты уже приглядывала за Лу. 

Скрестив руки на груди, Фрэджайл прищурилась. Сэм неожиданно почувствовал себя рядом с ней маленьким, пойманным за руку мальчишкой, и следующий её вопрос только укрепил это ощущение:

— И на маршруте с тобой будет таинственный курьер в маске, о котором рассказывал Дэдмен?

Как хорошо, что под волосами почти не заметны уши: Сэм буквально ощутил, как вспыхнули их кончики. Он отвёл взгляд и смущённо почесал шею. Фрэджайл вздохнула. 

— У тебя четыре часа. И наловишь мне криптобиотов. 

— Тогда пять. 

— Идёт. 

Они скрепили договор рукопожатием, и Фрэджайл присела на краешек кровати. Сэм старался, чтобы его сборы не выглядели чересчур торопливыми, но ироничный взгляд Фрэджайл говорил, что кого-кого, а её он не обманул. Да никого бы не обманул, на самом деле.

Уже на пороге, стягивая волосы в небрежный хвостик, Сэм обернулся. Хотел поблагодарить, но вместо этого набрал воздуха в грудь и просто кивнул. Фрэджайл склонила голову в ответ.

— Не задерживайся. 

Питер нахохленным воробьем сидел на валуне, подперев голову ладонями, и смотрел в пустоту перед собой. Заметив Сэма, он прищурился недоверчиво и первым делом, едва тот подошёл, спросил:

— А дочка?

— Подруга присмотрит. 

Осторожно, чётко и с паузами проговаривая слова, Питер уточнил:

— Мы разве не должны дождаться, пока она приедет?

Они уставились друг на друга в недоумении. Сэм оглянулся на бункер, на цепочку следов от своих ботинок, оставшихся на земле после недавно прошедшего дождя, и наконец-то понял.

— Не волнуйся. Она уже с Лу. И я должен ей криптобиотов. 

Питер отвёл взгляд в сторону, дёрнул плечами и неопределённо хмыкнул. Спрыгнул с валуна и принялся грузить контейнеры в рюкзак. Молча. 

Молча они поделили груз, молча Питер перекинул на браслет Сэма координаты выживальщика — и в самом деле обитающего не так уж далеко, — молча начали спуск. 

Сэм редко заговаривал первым, а вопросы предпочитал задавать только по делу. Сэм вообще любил тишину и не любил болтунов вроде Питера. И иногда даже сам в это верил. 

— Что случилось с твоим прошлым напарником?

Наверное, это было не самое удачное начало разговора, но ничего лучше в голову не пришло. Питер вздрогнул всем телом, обернулся, едва не сверзившись с узкой горной тропы. Сэм тоже остановился. 

Небо затянуло плотными белыми облаками. Прогноз не обещал дождя, но воздух казался слишком тяжелым и душным. Сэм знал, что за его спиной, если посмотреть вниз и вперёд, гигантским червём извивается ведущая к Крематорию дорога, а чуть дальше тускло блестит кромка воды. Бездна.

Пожалуй, место для подобного разговора тоже неудачное. 

— Она попала под темпоральный дождь, — Питер поправил лямки рюкзака и потёр затянутой серой тканью подбородок. — По моей вине.

Определенно. Неудачнее не придумаешь.

— И она?.. — Сэм рассудил, что хуже уже не сделает, и к его удивлению Питер чуть усмехнулся. 

— Нет, сейчас всё в порядке. Более-менее. Но мне лучше на глаза ей не показываться. Не тормози, Сэмми, а то не успеем до темноты. Нам ещё криптобиотов ловить. 

Хорошо, что Питер уже отвернулся и не мог видеть без сомнения идиотскую улыбку Сэма после этого мимоходом сказанного "нам".

***

— Это для мелкой. 

Последнюю неделю Сэм спал урывками, жил на энергетиках вперемешку с кофе и мечтал только о нескольких минутах тишины и покоя. Не удивительно, что подобный режим сказался на его сообразительности. 

Он растёр пальцами опухшие красные глаза, вновь посмотрел на протянутый ему контейнер с нарисованным на крышке солнышком и хрипло переспросил:

— Что?

— Для Лу. Подарок, — Питер мялся и по всему чувствовал себя неловко. — И извинение. Мол, похищаю её отца, заставляю таскаться по всей стране и не всегда возвращаю к ужину. 

Сэм помедлил. Протянул руку и взял контейнер. На вес тот оказался совсем лёгким, но Питер вздохнул с таким облегчением, будто с его плеч сняли по меньшей мере стокилограммовый груз. Учитывая, что в последний раз не выспавшийся и гораздо более злой Сэм наорал на активного и шумного курьера и совершенно недружелюбно попросил отъебаться на несколько дней, возможно, у такой нервозности были причины. 

Стало как-то даже неловко. Питер ведь не виноват в его проблемах. 

— Можешь зайти и познакомиться с ней. Если хочешь. Заодно и подарок сам отдашь. 

Питер резко сдал назад и затряс головой. 

— Не думаю, что понравлюсь ей, Сэмми. 

Сэм пожал плечами и, проведя ладонью по лицу, широко зевнул.

— Мне же понравился. 

Прежде чем Питер успел ответить, он развернулся и, сомнамбулически пошатываясь, вернулся в бункер. 

***

Лу он не понравился. 

Хотя у девочки резались зубки, и сейчас ей не нравился никто. Даже Дэдмен. Тот очень переживал по этому поводу.

Зато к нежно-жёлтому пледу с вышивкой Лу отнеслась куда как более благосклонно: вцепилась в него и, кажется, не собиралась отпускать до победного.

Питер смотрел на хныкающую девочку, как на бомбу. Такой же взгляд достался и Сэму, обречённо вскрывающему последнюю банку энергетика. 

— С ней всё в порядке?

Сэм, запрокинув голову, присосался к банке и выставил перед собой указательный палец. Допив, тряхнул головой, чувствуя, как неохотно ускоряется сердце, и коротко выдохнул. 

— Всё нормально. Дэдмен навещает нас через день, привез целый ящик каких-то мазей. Это нужно просто пережить. 

Услышав родной голос, Лу захныкала сильнее, и Сэму пришлось наклониться над кроваткой и взять дочь на руки. Питер неловко отшатнулся в сторону, отодвинул стул и уселся, чтоб не мешать, сконфуженно положил ладони на колени, словно не знал, куда ещё их можно деть. Увидел на столе книжку со сказками — подарок Локни — и тут же вцепился в неё, зашуршал цветными страницами. 

Сэм отмечал это боковым зрением, а сам расхаживал туда-сюда по маленькой комнате — три шага вперед, два направо, поворот, повторить, — и мурлыкал простенькую колыбельную. Чувствовал, как временами Питер поднимает голову и чуть поворачивается в такт движению. 

Он подал голос, когда Лу пригрелась на груди Сэма и окончательно затихла:

— И всё-таки. Что случилось с матерью? 

— Некроматерью. 

Питер без удивления кивнул, словно убедился в своей правоте. 

— Не знал, что ББ может выжить без капсулы.

— Как видишь, мы вполне живы, здоровы и довольны жизнью. Насколько возможно быть довольным, когда у тебя режутся зубы, конечно. 

Питер тихо рассмеялся и повторил:

— "Мы". 

Сэм осторожно пожал плечами. 

Следующий вопрос Питер задал уже после того, как Сэм уложил Лу в постель и укрыл подаренным пледом. Прошептал так тихо и невнятно, что в первый момент Сэму показалось — ослышался:

— Не жалеешь?

— О чём?

— Ребенок — это ведь якорь. Ты кружишь вокруг него, как привязанный. Живёшь уже не свою жизнь, а его. Он-то пока что сам свою жить не может. 

Время будто бы замерло. Сэм молча смотрел на Питера, тот, не отводя глаз, смотрел на него. То ли действительно ждал ответа, то ли пытался найти его самостоятельно в чужих насупленных бровях, раздувающихся от недовольства ноздрях и поджатых губах. То ли просто испытывал, задавая заведомо глупый вопрос. 

— Лу не якорь. Она маяк.

Питер грустно улыбнулся — Сэм привык уже читать его по одним глазам, додумывать эмоции, скрытые под маской, представлять рассыпанные по щекам бледные веснушки и тонкие губы. 

— Тогда ты моряк, что возвращается в родной порт, а я глупый мотылёк, что летит на пламя. 

— Значит, тебе Лу тоже понравилась. Так и знал.

Кажется, Питер хотел возмутиться, что его слова вывернули под таким углом, но только фыркнул и тряхнул головой. Сэм спрятал улыбку в широком зевке. Проследив за ним взглядом, Питер шепнул:

— Я пойду, пожалуй. Уже поздно. 

Слова у него не расходились с делом: он сразу же поднялся на ноги, беззвучно придвинул стул и повернулся, когда Сэм, не повышая голоса, предложил:

— Темно. Ноги переломаешь. Оставайся. 

— Я не фанат голосящих по ночам младенцев, — Питер поскрёб шею и наигранно бодро добавил: — Освещу себе тропу одрадеком, ничего, не впервой. 

Сэм со странной для самого себя досадой кивнул.

— Ладно. Как знаешь. 

Питер замялся, явно смущённый, почесал затылок и со стоном зажмурился. 

— Чёрт возьми, Бриджес, ты худший шантажист из возможных. 

— Я ничего не говорил.

— Тебе и говорить не надо, — вопреки ворчливому тону глаза Питера смеялись. — Надеюсь, на полу мне спать не придётся?

***

Сквозь дрёму Сэм видел, как высокая фигура в серой майке беззвучно кружит по комнате, прижимая к груди хнычущую Лу. Тусклый свет ночника золотил волосы Питера, а сквозь шум генератора слышались обрывки мягких фраз. 

— Всё пройдёт, малышка, — танцующее движение, показавшийся острый подбородок и ухо неправильной формы. — Не надо плакать, всё пройдёт. 

И Лу, вцепившись в серую футболку крохотными пальчиками, затихала, успокаивалась. Засыпала. 

На следующее утро Питер отчаянно зевал, прикрывая респиратор рукой, но выглядел до того довольным, что Сэм не смог сдержать усмешки.

— Что? 

— Вы подружились. 

Питер замер, в его глазах мелькнул неприкрытый испуг. 

— Я думал, ты спишь.

— Я спал. В первый раз за эту неделю. Благодаря тебе. 

Питер шумно выдохнул и расслабился. 

— Просто ты так мило сопел, что я решил не будить. Малявка сначала возмутилась, что вместо папочки пришёл какой-то незнакомый стрёмный мужик, но да, мы нашли общий язык. Если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится нянька, а твой мёртвый приятель будет занят, то...

— Спасибо, Питер. 

Он смущённо фыркнул.

— Пожалуйста, Сэм. 

***

Хартман выскочил встретить курьеров — удивительное дело — во плоти. Окинул их, припорошенных снегом, внимательным взглядом поверх очков, многозначительно хмыкнул и хлопнул Сэма по плечу.

— Надо сказать, я был уверен, что Дэдмен привирает. Иногда приятно ошибаться.

— Ты о чём?

— Двигаться вперёд — правильное решение, Сэм. Я всецело одобряю, — он, не давая вставить и слова, отправил им обоим двадцать лайков и протянул Питеру ладонь. — Приятно познакомиться. 

Сэму оставалось лишь закатить глаза.

Вечером, когда они уже вернулись в бункер, и Питер, всю дорогу от лаборатории развлекавший Лу, пытался уложить её в кроватку и перебрасывался с хиралеграммой Дэдмена остротами, позвонила Локни. 

Появившись в комнате, она сразу развернулась к Питеру и, уперев руки в бока, оценивающе осмотрела его с головы до ног. Тот от неожиданности вцепился в Лу, повернулся полубоком, чтобы девочка оказалась между ним и Дэдменом — защитный жест, от которого у Сэма потеплело на душе. 

— Не знала, что у тебя гости, — Локни даже не пыталась, чтобы её слова звучали искренне, и пытливо разглядывала съёжившегося Питера. — Это тот самый таинственный курьер в маске? — и мимоходом: — Привет, Дэдмен. 

Дэдмен виновато покосился на Сэма и попытался уменьшиться в размерах, бочком отойти в сторону. Мог бы не пытаться, Сэм и так давно уже знал, кто их сдал. 

Локни тем временем кружила вокруг Питера, как голодная львица: разве что не мела по полу хвостом. Ввиду отсутствия того самого хвоста. 

— Вот мы и познакомились. Встретились лицом к лицу. 

Намёк был жирнейший: Питер поёжился, спиной отступая к Сэму. Тот наоборот шагнул вперёд, перетягивая внимание Локни на себя:

— Ты что-то хотела?

Под тяжелым взглядом разноцветных глаз становилось неуютно даже ему. 

— Можно тебя на минутку?

Интерес друзей к его личной жизни вызывал у Сэма раздражение пополам с иронией. Он вполне мог представить, как вечерами они собираются в кружочек, чтобы перемыть косточки "Бриджес", поругаться на распустившихся без сдерживающего их лидера сепаратистов и обсудить, с кем можно свести молодого и симпатичного отца-одиночку. В первых двух темах Сэм был уверен — сам присутствовал, — а про третью не сложно было догадаться. 

Нет бы за собой следили, сплетники.

Локни не стала юлить и, едва они отошли к противоположной стене, не понижая голоса, заявила в лоб:

— Он что-то скрывает.

Сэм с трудом сдержал смешок, оглянулся:

— Да, я заметил. 

— И ты так просто доверил ему ребенка? — она кивнула головой на Питера, что-то возмущенно шептавшего Дэдмену. — Он может быть опасен. Вдруг он бывший террорист? У нас уже был один такой. В маске.

— Видишь, даже ты говоришь — бывший.

— Ты меня понял.

— Я тебя понял, — подтвердил Сэм. — Это всё или ещё что-то?

Локни прищурилась. Медленно выдохнула. 

— Это очень неразумно, Сэм. Я буду следить за вами.

И с тихим хлопком отключилась. Сэм помахал рукой, разгоняя взвившиеся хлопья хиралия.

***

Забавно, что ему почти перестали сниться кошмары. Иногда Сэм подрывался ночью от тревожного чувства, оглядывался, подходил к кроватке Лу, вслушивался в тихое дыхание частенько остававшегося на ночь Питера и с облегчением укладывался обратно. 

Но кошмары ему не снились. 

Зато дурные сны по-прежнему снились Питеру. Обычно тихо: он резко садился, стягивал маску — Сэм честно прикрывал глаза, притворяясь спящим, — и долго глубоко дышал. Иногда протягивал ладонь и легонько касался руки или щеки Сэма. Словно хотел убедиться, что тот настоящий.

Проснувшись, он уже никогда не засыпал обратно. Ждал утра, охраняя Сэма и Лу от кошмаров. 

Наверное, Локни в чём-то была права. Наверное, не стоило так доверять человеку, которого Сэм знал всего пару месяцев.

Но он почему-то доверял. 

***

— Ну привет, Сэмми, — Питер сидел на валуне, скрестив ноги и подставляя солнцу лицо. Сэм видел только затянутую в курьерский комбинезон спину и откинутую назад русую макушку. Балаклава змеиной шкуркой валялась на земле. — Признайся, ты скучал. 

В отдалении прогремел гром. Сэм обернулся на стоящие за спиной горы, над которыми серпом нависала перевернутая радуга. 

— О чём ты? 

Питер тихо рассмеялся: плечи затряслись, ногти заскребли по серому камню, откалывая мелкие песчинки. 

— Я был уверен, что ты догадаешься. Всё ведь лежит на поверхности. Но ты так слеп, — голос его сорвался на шёпот. Он вспышкой исчез с камня и появился перед Сэмом с новым раскатом грома: — Этого достаточно, чтобы ты прозрел?

Сэм вынырнул из сна беззвучно. Просто распахнул глаза и уставился в потолок. Даже не вздрогнул, разве что сердце колотилось в грудную клетку, как бешеное. 

Сидящий за столом Питер уловил, видимо, изменившееся дыхание, повернул голову, сверкая из темноты глазами.

— Кошмар?

— Нет, — Сэм медленно сел. Расстегнул браслет, убедившись, что тот отключился. Он помнил обещание Локни, и сейчас ему совсем не нужна была чужая компания. — Привет из прошлого. Можешь снять маску. 

Пауза. Почти ощутимая физически, и следующий за ней смешок:

— Я же говорил, Сэмми, если я захочу...

— То я буду первым, кто узнает твоё лицо. Я помню, Хиггс. 

Он всё ещё мог ошибаться, а сон мог оказаться просто сном. Но тишина за спиной с каждой секундой становилась осязаемой и не оставляющей разночтений. А потом её прервало негромкое фырканье. 

Сэм провёл ладонью по лицу. Вот дерьмо. 

***

Питер — Хиггс, чёрт возьми, нужно привыкнуть называть его настоящим именем — исчез раньше, чем Сэм придумал, как отреагировать на своё неожиданное открытие. Он просто вышел на кухню глотнуть воды или чего-нибудь покрепче, а когда вернулся в комнату с двумя банками пива, она была пуста. Только Лу встревоженно ворочалась в кроватке.

Адрес, по которому они связывались друг с другом, оказался удален. Регистрационный курьерский номер "Бриджес" Хиггс тоже сменил — по крайней мере, отследить его через терминалы распределителей не удалось. Дэдмен, участвующий в поисках, тревожился, спрашивал, что у них случилось, раз Питер растворился в горах и пустошах, сбежал, не оставив никаких контактов. Сэм пожимал плечами. 

Когда через неделю никаких вестей о Питере-Хиггсе не появилось, Сэм решил прекратить поиски. Что-то ему подсказывало, что если Хиггс не хочет, чтобы его нашли, его не найдут.

Разве что он сам свалится кому-нибудь на голову.

***

Дэдмен продолжал утверждать, что в бункер Сэма он сбегает от излишне ответственных и любознательных стажёров, поселившихся в его лаборатории, но каждый раз, слыша звук подъезжающего внедорожника и открывающихся дверей, Сэм чувствовал себя виноватым. 

— Знаешь, я думал, что скоро смогу брать ее с собой. На короткие маршруты.

— Хочешь лишить меня общества принцессы?! — искренне ужаснулся Дэдмен. Лу пискнула. 

Сэм дёрнул застёжки на силовых перчатках, двинул плечами, поправляя лямки рюкзака. Дэдмен понимающе вздохнул. Хотел ещё что-то сказать, но проглотил фразу. Сэм был ему за это благодарен. 

— Нужно будет собрать для неё что-нибудь вроде защитной капсулы на случай темпорального дождя. Или придумать защитный комбинезончик. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, у Мамы в лаборатории остались интересные разработки. 

Кивнув, Сэм наклонился поцеловать Лу, схватил со стола банку энергетика и вышел из бункера. Бросил взгляд на согретый солнцем валун чуть в стороне от тропы, прищурился на солнце. 

Ни тучки, ни облачка, ни ветерка. Слишком тихо. Как перед бурей.

Прогноз с Метеостанции подтвердил, что с запада надвигается гроза.

До Косплеерши он добрался на трицикле. Столкнулся на входе с парочкой курьеров — сглотнул, вглядываясь в чужие глаза — карие и темно-серые, — обменял предложенный ПХК на пару новых ботинок и поспешил забрать груз. Курьеры о чём-то шушукались, поглядывая на Сэма, поэтому, поднимаясь от дверей убежища, он поскользнулся и под взволнованное оханье повалился носом на камни. 

В голове раздалось насмешливое: "Что, Бриджес, без меня некому за шкирку поймать?" — а над выступом будто бы мелькнула знакомая фигура. Сэм замер, вглядываясь в голубое небо, и зло выдохнул:

— Ну, конечно. Мне везёт. 

Несколькими минутами позже, повиснув над пропастью на сломанном тросе, Сэм понял, что да. Тогда ему ещё везло. 

Хиралиевая нить чуть покачивалась из стороны в сторону, рука начинала ныть — пока что не сильно, но весьма... намекающе.

Дотянувшись до браслета, Сэм отправил на общей волне сигнал бедствия. Лишь бы встреченные возле Косплеерши курьеры не успели уйти далеко. Конечно, всегда можно отключить браслет и упасть — всё равно воскреснет, — но это на крайний случай. Большого удовольствия от прогулок по Шву он никогда не получал. 

Время тянулось подобно липкому сиропу. С запада наползал мрачный грозовой фронт, с высоты Сэм видел мелькающие в тёмных клубах молнии. 

В запястье впивался обруч браслета. Сэм чуть пошевелил ладонью и тут же пожалел об этом: от движения нить троса опасно заходила туда-сюда. Ясно. Висим, не двигаемся, ждём подмоги. 

Несмотря на ситуацию, паники или волнения не было. Разум оставался кристально-чистым, и если бы не лёгкий ветерок, раскачивающий его над бездной, как бельё на верёвке, Сэм даже мог бы насладиться видами и, быть может, немного вздремнуть. 

Прошло около четверти часа, Сэм успел несколько раз пересчитать птиц в кружащей над еловой рощей стае — больше пятнадцати, но меньше двадцати трёх, точнее никак не получалось, — когда до него донеслось приглушённое расстоянием:

— ...рок, Бриджес! 

"Джес, Джес, Джес!" — тут же подхватило эхо, заставляя птичью стаю броситься врассыпную. 

Он вывернул голову, замечая на скале три фигурки в курьерской форме. Выдохнул, только сейчас ощущая, как напряжён был всё это время, и махнул свободной рукой. Курьеры суетились вокруг троса и, кажется, его жеста не заметили.

Новый порыв ветра донёс первые раскаты грома. 

Ещё через несколько минут трос неожиданно резко просел — у Сэма сердце ухнуло в желудок, а потом забилось разом под горлом и в висках, — и медленно потащил его к твёрдой земле.

Два курьера — это действительно были ребята, которых он встретил возле Косплеерши, — помогли ему спуститься, третий продолжал колдовать над панелью управления и ругаться под нос. 

Знакомые широкие плечи, затылок, шея и заросшая тёмной щетиной челюсть: Хиггс для удобства задрал балаклаву на лоб, обнажил лицо. Вот он поднял руку, судя по движению, потёр переносицу и с чувством саданул панель управления кулаком. Покрытый ржавчиной трос возмущённо закрутился на месте и зажужжал хиральным принтером. 

Сэм благодарно кивнул курьерам, потёр запястье. Кашлянул. 

— Привет.

Под перчаткой и рукавом комбинезона осталась красная стёртая в кровь полоса. Прямо как в те времена, когда "Бриджес" выкачивали из него литры крови. 

— Здравствуй! — огрызнулся Хиггс, резко оборачиваясь. — Ты придурок, Бриджес!

— Да, я слышал. Поговорим?

— Сгиньте, — вместо ответа бросил Хиггс курьерам. Те на удивление послушно испарились со скалы. — Не смотри так, это мои ребята. Мы работаем вместе. 

— Так ты мне рядом с Косплеершей не привиделся?

Хиггс прислонился спиной к переставшему жужжать тросу и скрестил руки на груди. Вздохнул, потирая шею и неожиданно рассмеялся. 

— Веришь, нет, Бриджес, я полгода всеми силами пытался не наткнуться на тебя. Прятался, искал обходные маршруты, вызубрил пути, по которым ты обычно ходишь, чтобы случайно не встретиться. И что в итоге? Ты всё равно свалился, как снег на голову! Дважды!

— В первый раз на меня свалился ты. 

— Ты понял, что я имел в виду, Сэмми, не разочаровывай меня. 

Губы против воли растянулись в улыбке. Всё-таки "Сэмми". 

— Нехрен так лыбиться! 

— Ты зачем сбежал?

Помедлив, Хиггс отвёл взгляд и окончательно стянул с головы балаклаву. Сэм подумал, что встреть он его в других обстоятельствах, наверное, не узнал бы. Без густой смоляной подводки вокруг глаз — если не считать таковой тёмные от недосыпа круги, — и покрывающих лоб татуировок — хотя, раз сейчас они исчезли, то это и не татуировки были? — Хиггс выглядел... нормально. Казался совершенно обычным, усталым и самую капельку встревоженным курьером. 

Но если подумать, Сэм ведь его и не узнал.

— А я должен был остаться? — Сэм шумно втянул воздух, а Хиггс нервно передёрнул плечами. — Не сопи на меня так выразительно. 

— Да, Хиггс, — боги египетские и чёрт знает ещё какие, дайте Сэму сил. — Ты должен был остаться. И мы должны были поговорить. 

— Ну и зачем тогда было рявкать: "Сиди здесь и даже не думай двигаться!"? 

— Потому что я хотел, чтобы ты сидел, блядь, и даже не думал двигаться?

На лбу Хиггса появилась морщинка, и он неожиданно закашлялся.

— Теперь, когда ты сказал... Это звучит логично.

Подобрать слова к следующей части разговора оказалось сложно, а Хиггс, как назло, замолк, вглядываясь в приближающиеся тучи. Ну, правильно, это же Сэм хотел поговорить. 

— Тебе больше не одиноко?

Хиггс повернулся и удивлённо приподнял подбородок. 

— Чего?

— Ты сказал, что те курьеры с тобой. Значит, тебе больше не одиноко доставлять грузы.

— Бриджес, на что ты...

— Зато теперь одиноко мне. И Лу скучает. Знаешь, нам опять стали сниться кошмары.

Открыв рот, Хиггс зарылся ладонью в волосы и вновь рассмеялся: тихо и как-то смущённо.

— Ты худший шантажист из возможных, знаешь?

— Да, ты говорил. 

Хиггс хмыкнул и пожал плечами, как бы отвечая: ладно. 

Через пару минут на землю обрушился дождь. Курьеры были уже далеко.


End file.
